


Analogical

by ninjentsie



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Virgil is a sad boy





	Analogical

“Evening, Virgil.” Logan muttered right when the trait stepped through the door. Virgil went straight for the bed, lying down and holding a pillow tightly to his chest. Logan asked from his desk, “So what’s wrong?” Virgil shrugged, messing with his sleeves. This was a very old coat, dark blue and a size too big, just the way Logan liked his coats.

Virgil mumbled, “Just needed to escape.” He watched Logan set his pencil down and stand up, walking over to the bed and lying down with Virgil. Carefully, Logan took Virgil’s hand and held it, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Are you okay?” He rephrased, “Sometimes people feel bad even when nothing really happened.” Virgil shook his head and yawned. He buried his head in Logan’s pillow, trying to block out his self deprecating thoughts. Logan put his forehead to Virgil’s. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Virgil huffed. He shook his head and explained, “It doesn’t feel like you guys really accepted me. I know Roman tolerates me now, I know you love me, and I know I’m Patton’s dark strange son. I just don’t know why I feel so separate. No matter what I do I’m always on the outside!” Logan squeezed his hand as a sign for him to start calming down. Anxiety closed his eyes tightly, squeezing Logan’s hand back as he breathed.

Logan sat up a little. “Well, Virgil, I can only tell you that what you’re feeling isn’t right. It’s not true. We try our best to include you as much as we can. You’re so close to us, Virgil, and we love you so much. I love you. I know I don’t say it enough, I’m sorry for that. Feeling like we don’t actually want you around, thinking we’re trying to separate you… That’s just anxiety talking, okay?”

Virgil looked down. Logan took a hold of his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. “You are not anxiety. You’re Virgil. You are Thomas’ anxiety, but there’s absolutely no reason to agree with sharing Thomas’ anxiety.” It didn’t make a lot of sense, and they both knew what he meant deep down. But what it sounded like definitely wasn't true. Virgil is anxiety, he has anxiety, he can only think through that way of thinking. But Logan was right, he knew it was just that. Anxiety filled thoughts that had no proper evidence.

“I love you too,” Virgil sighed, closing his eyes.


End file.
